


Three out of Three

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts JL [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Reality TV, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: After two disastrous dinner dates, Lily would’ve rather gone home to spoon with her cat than put on a show for the camera’s benefit for the third time.





	Three out of Three

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** AU based on the TV show 'Dinner Date'

After two disastrous dinner dates, Lily would’ve rather gone home to spoon with her cat than put on a show for the camera’s benefit for the third time.

Why had she signed on for this show again? Going on horrible dates on telly wouldn’t help boost her album sales, unless her unfortunate foray into dating elicited pity in the audience…

The first date Lily had strained to make conversation to fill in awkward silences with a guy she had nothing in common with and who had burned the brownies.

She’d spent the second date reining in her temper with a slick charmer and his wandering eyes. The dinner he’d served had been decent – unlike him: at the end of the night he’d tried to cop a feel.

At least this one couldn’t possibly be worse… right?

Ignoring the camera, Lily squared her shoulders and knocked on the door.

It opened a moment later, revealing a young man with messy dark hair and an easy grin that turned into a wide-eyed, slack-jawed stare the second he saw her.

Oookay, not a welcome Lily had been expecting. She arched her eyebrow.

“Hi,” she said, forcing on a smile. “I’m –”

“You’re Lily Evans!” he cut in, that astonished expression still lingering on his face.

“Well, yeah,” Lily replied, taken aback. Her two other dates hadn’t recognised her.

“Bloody hell.”

Was he actually _blushing_? The corners of Lily’s lips twitched.

“You have a very lovely doorway,” Lily commented, “but I believe I was promised dinner. May I come in?”

“Yeah, of course! Sorry, come on in.” He stepped back to let her in, still staring at her.

The intensity was a little unnerving, but at least his gaze was focused on her face and not wandering any lower.

As Lily started to take off her coat, her date snapped out of his reverie enough to help her with it.

“Thanks,” Lily said, offering him a smile. Perhaps he had manners after all.

“I’m sorry about that just now. Wasn’t expecting Lily Evans at my doorstep,” he said, his cheeks still adorably pink. “I’m James Potter, really pleased to meet you.”

Lily shook his hand. “Hi James, nice to meet you.”

The handshake lingered just a little, before James showed her in.

In no time, Lily was sitting on the sofa, a wine glass in her hand and nervous James beside him.

It took some coaxing and the whole glass of wine for James to relax, but once he did, the conversation flowed with smooth ease.

Lily learned that James was a teacher, and that she was one of his favourite artists. Lily learned that she was only two months older than James, and that he had a wonderful sense of humour.

After the third time he’d made her laugh, Lily didn’t even care about the dinner she had yet to taste. Even if she did not like a single course James had prepared, they’d be going out on that second date.

 


End file.
